


Birthday Visit

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to go visiting on a specific night....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Beta'd by the amazing vernie_klein. 
> 
> For the Harrymort group. And as always, my Lord.  
>  **Not Safe For Work!!**  
>  _"indicates parseltongue"_
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

The Dark Lord shifted and rolled on his side, mumbled hiss slipping from between parted lips. Harry smirked and waved the petrified rat by it’s tail. Nagini’s head rose and her tongue flicked out. Harry took two careful steps back. The large serpent slithered off the bed and came forward, eyes fixed on the offered rat. He took another step back when the snake slithered out the door, jaws gaping wide.

Harry dropped the rat into her mouth. She snapped her jaws shut and hissed happily.

 _“Stay out here as a guard? I swear him no harm. I just… want to give him something.”_ Harry hissed in parseltongue to the giant viper.

 _“Why?”_

_“It is master’s Hatch Day. I want to give him a gift.”_ Harry replied.

The next thing Harry was aware of, the twelve foot viper was wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides and he was flat on his back. He mentally cursed when she slithered towards the Dark Lord hissing about having a present for him.

Harry twitched under the coils and rolled his eyes when the Dark Lord’s crimson gaze pinned him to the carpet. The older man smirked.

“How thoughtful, Nagini. Thank you. The House Elves should have your breakfast in the kitchen. Do leave Harry here.”

Harry glared after the vanishing serpent and then squeaked when the Dark Lord reached down and wrapped one thin but strong hand around his ankle and pulled. Harry’s robe rode up as he slid across the floor.

“So. Nagini brought me a present. Should I unwrap it?”

Harry nodded, lust thrumming through his veins.

“Up then. On the bed. On your back, Harry.”

Harry scrambled to obey, black robe slipping open to reveal a flash of creamy skin. He lay on his back and automatically parted his legs. Voldemort’s eyes darkened to blood red as he leaned over.

“You shouldn’t be here, Harry. What if the fool finds out?” The man hissed as he traced sharp nails gently over the Hogwarts robe the younger man wore. Harry shook his head slightly.

“Golem at school. In bed. God. Mmm. Oh. Yeah.”

“How long?”

“Back before dawn.” Harry managed as the robes were parted and the Dark Lord straddled him, long fingers tracing up and down Harry’s bared chest.

The gentle scratch of nails against his skin caused Harry to arch into the touch. Harry reached up and the torch light reflected briefly off the green emerald nestled into the silver ring on his right middle finger. It thrummed with power. Harry shivered. It was the reason he was able to pass through the Dark Lord’s wards. A gift on his sixteenth birthday, carried by a black eagle owl had arrived exactly at the stroke of midnight.

Harry hissed out a curse in parseltongue when the Dark Lord pinned his shoulders with swift hands and lowered his head to his neck. He shuddered as the serpentine tongue flicked across his pulse.

 _“So, I get to play with you tonight?”_ He hissed fingers dragging down Harry’s chest, pausing to manipulate nipples, long tongue following in the wake of hands. Harry moaned and nodded. _“Good.”_

Harry shifted, hands rising to pull gently at the black robe the Dark Lord had slept in. He glared when his hands were slapped aside and reached again. He froze when teeth fastened onto his skin and he relented.

“No.”

“But--”

“No. I have all of _this_ to explore and limited time in which to explore it.” Voldemort hissed as he scooted back and let his tongue dip into Harry’s navel. The younger man squirmed. The Dark Lord chuckled. He also flicked his fingers and a jar that smelled of spearmint floated into his grip. Harry recognized the scent as the standard pennyroyal contraceptive lubricant from the school and briefly wondered about the look on Snape’s face when the Dark Lord had demanded a jar of school boy lube.

That thought flew out of his head as slick fingers wrapped around his erection and slowly started rubbing up and down. He gasped and arched into the familiar touch. His head thudded back into the black bedding.

“Oh..shite. Good. Nnng. Not… too…. oh!” Harry’s hips snapped into Voldemort’s slick hand and his eyes rolled back into his head as his release splashed against his belly and over the Dark Lord’s fingers. Harry moaned as he watched Voldemort’s serpentine tongue flicker over the back of his hand, tasting Harry’s release.

_“And now that I’ve had a taste, my little one… I want more.”_

Harry shuddered and blinked, licking his lips as he watched the fingers stained with his release slid lower. He lifted his legs and shivered as the Dark Lord spelled his hands clean. Harry yelped when that same spell ghosted over him and the man and grabbed Harry’s hips, folding him up and parting his legs so that the forked tongue could slip and start tracing over the wrinkled bit of skin. Harry lifted his head and groaned, dropping back against the bed as he caught a flash of red eyes. The Dark Lord was…. nng.

Harry’s hands burrowed into the sheets and he forced himself to lay still and not squirm. He wanted to push against that questing tongue. It tickled and tortured and slid slick against his opening. He whined again. The Dark Lord hissed and circled his tongue.

“Voldemort… mmn… god… ple-- ooh.”

The Dark Lord pulled back and the smile would have sent chills down Harry’s spine in any other context. He let his legs slip down as Voldemort shifted around and crawled between his legs. He spelled more lubricant on to his fingers. Harry yelped when a slick finger tapped against his perineum and then slipped lower. He squirmed again as a digit traced around his entrance.  

Harry’s hips came off the bed when that finger slid into him. His fingers tightened on the sheets and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

“Too soon?” The Dark Lord asked, ruby gaze briefly concerned. Harry frantically shook his head. He slowly worked the finger out and then back in, twisting it slightly. Harry shivered and whimpered. Voldemort smiled and his eyes gleamed as he tipped his head to the side to watch his finger disappear into the younger man’s body. Harry swallowed. He knew that look, and wondered if he still had a stock of healing potions back at Hogwarts.

Harry sucked in a breath when the Dark Lord added another finger and crooked them. He hissed that breath back out when the man started stretching him, fluttering his fingers deliberately against Harry’s prostate as he withdrew them. Harry bit his lip and jerked when a third finger was added. He turned his face away, closing his eyes briefly.

A gentle hand on his chin turned his face back and he blinked away the slight sting of tears. “That was too soon, wasn’t it, little one?”

Harry started to shake his head. The Dark Lord hissed in displeasure and carefully withdrew his fingers before sliding two back in. Harry pouted and watched Voldemort shake his head.

“I’m not that… ooh… fucking delicate. Mmm.” Harry wriggled slightly, enjoying the feeling.

“No, but I will _not_ hurt you.”

“Oh… wow. That… good.” Harry’s eyelids fluttered when the Dark Lord added a third finger. The man smiled, having waited for that particular reaction.

“My little one. My gift.” Voldemort lapped at Harry’s thigh and grinned when Harry shuddered.

Harry was panting by the time a fourth finger was added and swearing under his breath in parseltongue, which was amusing the Dark Lord, if the way his ruby eyes were flashing was any indication.

Harry cursed rather eloquently when the Dark Lord shifted, coated himself with lubricant and then slowly nudged himself into the boy’s tight heat. Harry bit his lip and pressed against Voldemort. He knew better than to squirm. He _so_ knew better than to squirm.

Harry’s eyes widened when the Dark Lord thrust deep, sinking himself fully. He then hissed out a curse when teeth buried themselves in his neck.

“Fuck! Ow. Good, but… oh… Damn it. Dumbledore will be curiou -- nng. God.”

“Mine.” The man snarled as he lapped at the blood that welled from the bite mark, hips shifting forward and back. Harry panted and shuddered. God the man had a thing for biting. Especially while he was buried inside him.

“Y-yours. Only… nng. Oh. Right… like… nng.” Harry managed as Voldemort lifted his head and flexed his hips. He accepted the kiss and shivered as he tasted his own blood. Then the man flexed his hips again and Harry saw a starburst against his eyelids.

“Mine. Do. You. Understand? Mine.” Each word was punctuated by a thrust, a flash of light, and a singing, blinding pleasure.

“Yours. Yours. Yes. Fuck. Yours.” Harry panted, toes curling as the Dark Lord shifted slightly and his hips snapped forward, going from a slow, hard pace, to a faster one that nearly made the younger man scream.

Harry felt the hands on his hips, pulling him into each thrust, holding tight enough that he would probably have bruises in the morning. He whined and bit his lip, wanting a bit more, wanting the Dark Lord deeper. He panted and shivered.

“Please? Please? Oh… nng. _Please_.”

He heard the Dark Lord’s breathing hitch, heard the hiss of parseltongue as the man swore and drove deeply, fingers digging into his hips. His back arched as the older man exploded. His own need tore through him seconds later.

Harry blinked and then lifted his head when the Dark Lord muttered something. He frowned briefly, mirroring the Dark Lord’s expression. “What?”

“I seem to have left bruises. And bloody nail marks.” Voldemort flexed a hand and his nails came away bloodied. Harry chuckled.

“Those I can hide. The mark on my neck? Not so much. But… I’ll fix it before I leave. Promise. God.” Harry flopped back, stupid smile curving his lips.

“So, before my lovely Nagini brought you in her coils, what was your plan, little one?” Voldemort asked, spelling the blood from his nails and stroking a hand through Harry’s tousled hair.

“To get the bloody snake out of the room so that I could crawl into your bed and wake you with a kiss. But instead the snake understood a word and decided I would make a lovely gift.” Harry muttered. The Dark Lord grinned.

“And so you did. Make a lovely gift. Probably the best gift I’ve been given. So… what more should I do with it, now that I’ve unwrapped my present?”

Harry swallowed. He knew that look. That look was a Dark Lord that had just had a plan go perfectly. And Harry was still pinned under the man. He hissed when Voldemort thrust lazily into him.

“Yes. I think… again. I only have you til before dawn. Might… as… well.”

Harry shivered. The Dark Lord was always insatiable.


End file.
